Super Brandis Brothers
Super Brandis Brothers was an ARG created by Smash Cooper. The ARG primarily revolved around a file containing the game "Super Brandis Brothers", a parody of the Super Mario Bros franchise that Smash at the time was known for playing during calls. The game can be played here. Leaderboards Chinchow was the first person to beat the game, and not only that but he did it all by himself, determined on solving all the puzzles without the helping hand of any other Mane chatter. Colin was the second to beat the game with the help of Chinchow. Guide (SPOILERS) Within the file Super Brandis Brother.rar you receive two folders, one labelled "THE GAME" and another "OTHER STUFF". You must run the game and continue through Level 1 until you reach the end where there is a pool of water. You must jump into the pool which will lead into the game crashing. Much like Smash's initial message said, crashing is to be expected a lot in this game, and anytime the game crashes it's good to check the ERRORLOG.txt produced in THE GAME folder. After crashing the game once via the pool of water you will receive this text in the ERRORLOG.txt "SUPER BRANDIS BROTHERS crashed due to the time scale property to make Brandis float in the water crashing and overloading the game. Your computer cannot run the swimming portion of the game. Read the manual in order to read how to proceed through the game. The password for the MANUAL.rar is GAJJ" You must open MANUAL.rar using the password GAJJ. Inside is a text file named MANUAL TEXT.txt, this document will instruct you to open the game's console via pressing L on the keyboard. After opening it you must type "debug room", which will send you to the debug area. The first door in this room will lead to Level 1, and the second door slightly above will lead into Level 2, a level that consists of a dark room and a maze. To solve the maze you must look at the colors presented above Level 2's door, these colors correlate to the fragments of QR codes contained in images of the SAD PANDA BACKUP folder. Using image editing software you must combine these fragments in the correct color combination and then turn it black and white to make one whole functional QR code. After scanning the code you will be linked to imgur, and then shown a map of Level 2 to help guide you to the door. Following the map and entering the door will cause the game to crash again leading to the following error in ERRORLOG.txt "You have finished the maze. Congratulations, you're one step closer to my ultimate goal. Your save password to proceed is the first letter of the file names for each hentai image used to construct the QR code. In order of top left tile, top middle tile, top right tile, middle left tile, middle tile, middle right tile, bottom left tile, bottom middle tile and bottom right tile." Following these instruction you should get "BGSCECSSN" as your password for you save game. Entering this will lead you to another level that can be decoded as BINARY, a reference to the file BINARY.rar. The level itself is written in binary as shown by the tiles. Each platform consists of 8 tiles, and either 1 tile or 2 tiles stacked on top of each other. Each tile by itself represents 0, but a stack of two tiles represents a 1. Following this pattern for the entire level you should get the code "01000011 01001010 01001010 00100000 01001001 01010011 01010110 01000001 01001111 01000101" which translates to "CJJ ISVAOE", the password you need to open BINARY.rar. Inside this file you find PROVEN.txt which reads: "You've proven your determination. Now follow the instructions listed. Go to level 1, kill brandis on the first pit 11 times. The error log will have your next pair of instructions. -L" Following these instructions and killing Brandis in the first pit 11 times crashes the game again causing the ERRORLOG.txt to read: "Quiz time. Open QUIZ.rar with the password: "CLOWN BROWN" . Figure out the last puzzle before completing our goal." Doing this will lead to you opening QUIZ.rar, inside you will find an assortment of files. * QUICK.txt * QUESTION.png * LAZY.txt * ANSWER.png QUICK.txt and LAZY.txt both contain base64 code that can be translated into images, QUICK.txt being turned into an image of a fox, and LAZY.txt turning into a picture of a dog. A reference to "The quick brown fox jumps over the lazy dog", a famous pan-gram. Using this you can easily decode ANSWER.png as a translation of "The Quick Brown Fox jumps over the lazy dog", giving you a key to decipher what QUESTION.png wants you to use as your next game save password. Within QUESTION.png, you will find a picture of the save game password screen with a picture of the two rar files we've opened before. Using the same decoding method used to translate ANSWER.png, you must translate the passwords for the file MANUAL.rar, and BINARY.rar. MANUAL.rar gives you the word "KILL" and BINARY.rar's password is translated to "ALL COPIES". Combining these two gives you the save game password of "KILL ALL COPIES". Entering this will lead you to LEVEL 3, the last level. You must platform through to the end of the level, making sure not to fall into the pits, or to touch the water blocks. Touching water will crash your game. The ERRORLOG.txt will read "Try Again" whenever the game crashes from this level. Upon reaching the end of the level you will meet Levy, who will then shoot Brandis and then will have a QR code appear over his head. Scanning this QR code will lead to this video. Easter Eggs * The game's icon is the logo of vault 108 from Fallout, a vault filled with clones of the same person living together. * If the other leftover fragments of the QR code are properly put together you will be given 2 extra QR codes, one leading to this video and this video. * Levy's involvement is hinted throughout the game, the L for opening the console stands for Levy, Levy's face can be seen in the map of the black maze, and Clown Brown is an OC created by Levy. * SAD PANDA BACKUP is a reference to the website "exhentai" which at the time of this game's creation was being shut down, and the running gag at the time was everyone saving as much porn as they could from the website.